War 13 - Chinese guys
We are doing a 45x45 war. These guys are not as strong as our past opponents. If we are tight and stick to the plan, we got these guys. As I can't read the names of most of their bases, this play will be by base number only. The plan for this war will be as follows: *We need to 3 stars on most of their bases, and 2 on the rest. Any base with 0 or 1 star needs work from us!!! *Look for crew assignments and which bases each crew should attack. *Pick bases to attack that you believe you can 3 star from within your assigned group (see below). If you can't confidently attack anyone in your group for likely 3 star, then discuss with leaders and likely go lower for better odds of win! *Review your attack plan with the clan leaders. The questions you should be thinking through: **How are you going to trigger the castle and heros? **Where are you going to kill them (which corner)? Will their defensive buildings be able to reach you there? **Are their buildings in the corners that need to be dealt with? **Where do you think their traps and Teslas are? **What troop composition are you going to use? Hogs? Giants? Wizards? Balloons? Dragons? Why this choice? **What do you want in your clan castle? Wiz? Hogs? Archers? A Drag? Balloons? Why? **What spells do you want to have and how are you going to use them? **How are you going to unleash your attack? **How will that attack get to the TH? **Has the base been attacked already and what did you learn from that attack? *We need to make sure our defense is strong. Make sure your castle is hard to trigger. *When in doubt shoot low with your attack! We need the stars!!!! ---- 'Squads' #whitematter's crew - #1 - #13 (avg exp TBD) #Widowmaker's crew - #14 - #25 (avg exp TBD) #Andrew's crew - #26 - #35 (avg exp TBD) #GattoMatto's crew - #36 - #45 (avg exp TBD) ---- 'whitematter's crew' *1-13 'Crew members' #blinkermech #steint #whitematter33 #Kato #RIVAS #Widowmaker (for attacks) #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx #raychee 'Scouting Reports' * TBD Attack Dibs * Widowmaker's crew #14-25 'Crew members' #elise0605 #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #Travla #xXbeastXx #lee #jmazz #Thunk #Azubu #FattTV 'Scouting Reports' *TBD Attack Dibs *17 - NorwalkRay ( guest attack due to badassery ) ---- 'Andrew's crew' #26-35 'Crew members' #toonfan #De*Fuhrer #KingBelowMe #superman101585 #ScubaTron10 #ellad #voltron #tizzy #Norwalk Ray #rerun #InvestLT #Great Lord Matt Scouting Reports *TBD Attack Dibs *27 - Great Lord Matt *30 - tizzy *32 - Voltron ---- 'GattoMatto's crew' #36-45 Crew members #Na9ooray #Fritz #jake #aragorn #LeChevalierMort #STINO #Musawizo #Chadwellington #Anthony #Gadi #ric035 #Krstffr #zathris 'Scouting Reports' * sorry for the delay. I had problems yesterday and I could not post earlier. Although I have seen that you have already done a great job Crew 36. TH lvl 7. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 4; cannon: five: three lvl 8 and two lvl 7; arch tower: four lvl 7; wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence: two lvl 2; walls: lvl 6 Attracts the troops of the castle attacking with an archer barracks on the left at the top. 9in order to arrive as soon as the TH I would attack up from the left side of the air defense. Send some barbarian to detect any bombs / traps. Use just a few barbarians and goblins. Attack with giant followed by wallbreakers. Do not attack from below. As troop reinforcement ask hogs. 37. TH lvl 7. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: two lvl 3 and one lvl 2; cannon: five: four lvl 7 and one lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence: two lvl 2; walls: lvl 6 King easily trigged at the bottom. To attract the troops of the castle sends one / two giants against the underside of the village (from military camp). Attracts the troops at the bottom and destroy them. It attacks the village from the north of the village council the side with factory gold and elixirs. While attacks with the use of giant goblins for distrugegre factories. Immediately destroy a mortar (careful, however, to bombs / traps) close to the mortar. Be immediately next to the TH. 38. TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 3; cannon: five: four lvl 7 and one lvl 6; arch tower: four: three lvl 6 and one lvl 7; wiz tower: two lvl 2; air defence: two lvl 2. walls: lvl 6 around the village and lvl 5 inside. To attract the troops of the castle sacrifices a giant mortar against the bottom. Attracts the troops left, down, and destroy them. I would attack the village from its underside and its mortar. So you'll be right behind you, and the TH only two walls to break down. 39. Kaca TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: three lvl 4 (one outside the wall); cannon: five: two lvl 8 and three lvl 7(one outside the wall); arch tower: four lvl 7; wiz tower: two: one lvl 3 and one lvl 2; air defence: one lvl 1. walls: lvl 6 and lvl 5 Attracts the troops of the castle attacking with some archer the gold factory on the right. I would attack the left side of the village: the tower with arches near the mortar. Try to move from the military because it is easy to imagine that you will find bombs and traps. I think this is the road less difficult to get to the TH. By doing so you will avoid the fire and mortar at the top of the tower. 40. TH lvl 6. No King. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: two: one lvl 4 and one lvl 3; cannon: three lvl 7; arch tower: three: two lvl 7 and one lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 2; air defence: one lvl 4. walls: lvl 5 and lvl 4 Troops of the castle easily trigged at the bottom (first thing to do). We hope that TH remains outside the village. Easy to destroy but beware bombs/traps near TH. Use some goblin to destroy che gold/elisir factory. After that use some barbarian to attack the cannon next TH (or the tower with the ark on the lower side (your troops will found bombs or trap). 41. TH lvl 6. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: two: lvl 4; Cannon: three lvl 6; arch tower: three: three lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 2; air defence: 1 lvl 3; walls: manly lvl 5. Attracts the troops of the castle attacking with some archer the military camp on the left. The archers must attack the lower left corner of the military camp. Otherwise you'll end up under the fire of the cannon. If the troops do not come out of the castle, use a a giant. I would attacck the village on the right side, just in front of the tower wiz, where there are barracks (sent forward some barbarian to detect any bombs). Attack with giants and then use wallbreakers. And if you like the troops of the clan hogs is even better. Bombs and traps around the TH. 42. Charming TH lvl 5. No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: one lvl 3; cannon: three lvl 6; arch tower: three: lvl 6; wiz tower: one lvl 2; air defence: one lvl 2 (outside the wall): lvl 5 and lvl 4. To draw the troops out of the castle attack spells that factory in the lower spells. Beware the entrance of the TH: full of bombs and traps. Remember that if you attack on the low side giants go against the tower of archers, gun and air defense. And it’s easy to imagine that even there you’ll find traps and bombs. If you prefer to attack the other side of the village keep in mind that you must destroy three remaining walls to get to the TH. The advice is still to choose the side to attack first and destroy buildings with few external archer. 43. Fada TH lvl 5. No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: one lvl 3; cannon: three lvl 6; arch tower: three: lvl 6; wiz tower: one lvl 2; air defence: one lvl 1 (outside the wall): lvl 5. We Hope that TH remains outside the village. Easy to destroy. Troops of the castle easily trigged at the bottom. I would attack the right side of the village or the tower and the cannon (use some goblins against the factories of gold / elixir there before). Or the side of the castle. Beware instead to the empty space in front of the castle: there could be bombs / traps. Send some barbarian to verify. More bombs and traps are easily visible within the village. Attach firmly with a few goblins and barbarians. 44. TH lvl 5. No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: one lvl 3; cannon: three lvl 6; arch tower: three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 4; wiz tower: one lvl 1; air defence: one lvl 1 (outside the wall): lvl 5and lvl 4. Troops of the castle easily trigged at the bottom. We hope that TH remains outside the village. Easy to destroy. But watch out for bombs and traps to the left of TH consider that you'll be under fire from three defenses nearby. AND your giant will attack before all the air defense. Maybe you could attach the wall lvl 4 and income your troops quickly within the village. However, you know: I try to eliminate as soon as mortars. So would stick the corner near the castle with a giant, archers and some wiz. Use just a few goblins and barbarians. Do not throw away the troops. And as reinforcement troops ask hogs! 3 stars in the drawer 45. TH lvl 5. No king. Capacity castle 10. Mortar: one lvl 3; cannon: three: one lvl 5 and two lvl 4 (one outside the walls); arch tower: three lvl 4; wiz tower: one: lvl 1 (outside the wall); air defence: two lvl 2, walls: lvl 5 around the village and lvl 4 inside.. Troops of the castle easily trigged at the left. First thing to do. Look at the empty spaces inside the walls: are bombs and traps. I would attack the TH from the military camp. You’ll find the TH immediately. Do you want 3 stars quickly? Ask for hogs and use them. Any suggestions: remembre: if you attack from the side of the cannon (outside the wall) or the wiz your giants will attack against these objectives. Destroy che cannon outside th walls with archers. * Attack Dibs *Ric035-#45 and #42 *Mort-#38 and #40 *krstfr-#44was gadi 42 second try *Aragorn - #41 Category:Coc